


Same Place, Same Time?

by anonymousheroine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst and Feels, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Songfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousheroine/pseuds/anonymousheroine
Summary: You see him once a week, same place, same time. You both do the same thing every week. Drink and talk about your exes. That's your relationship...at least, that's what you pretend it is. In reality, every week, you go to see the man you've fallen so deeply in love with, only for him to break your heart with every goodbye.
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Same Place, Same Time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a songfic, using Break Your Heart by Dua Lipa. This story is inspired by the Korean webtoon Shall We Have Dinner Tonight by Park See-In. I highly recommend this webtoon if you enjoy slice of life stories with food.

_ Same place, same time?  _

You stare at the message notification on your phone, not wanting to open it. Because once you open it, it becomes real and you'll have to answer. 

Pacing around the room, you go through your weekly routine of telling yourself you'll quit seeing him this time. That you'll finally come up with an excuse and you'll run with it until he inevitably ghosts you. 

"Smart," you mutter to yourself, tugging at your own hair as you make strides across your living room. 

Every week, it's the same. You meet up with Alfredo, you both have a few drinks and then you go your separate ways. This routine has been going on for several months now. 

It seems harmless enough, right? 

"Wrong," you groan out loud, plopping yourself down on a nearby chair, burying your face in your hands. Furious with yourself, you exclaim into the emptiness of your studio apartment, "how did I let this happen!" 

You and Alfredo are not friends. You aren't ex-lovers. You aren't... _ anything _ , really. 

You are two strangers who both got stood up by their respective exes on the same day and went to the same bar to have a drink. 

That's it. 

That's all you were. 

Two strangers, who happened to be in the same place at the same time. 

So, months later, how did you end up falling head over heels for the guy who only drinks with you to talk about the ex who got away? 

If you had known it would turn out like this, you would've never agreed to come back the next week. And then the week after. And then the following week. And then exchanging phone numbers, in case either of you needed a schedule change. 

Which never happened. 

Every week, he texts you the same thing, right at 5PM on the dot. 

_ Same place, same time?  _

And you always respond:

_ See you there!  _

Neither of you ever texted the other anything besides that. It was always the same messages. 

Is that why it is so difficult for you to say something different?

"If I say something else, he'll think something's wrong," you debate with yourself, staring at your phone, not daring to unlock it. "But if I don't reply soon, he'll think I won't be coming. Which I'm not...I think."

You let out a defeated sigh, putting your phone up to your face and hitting the message notification with your nose. Your phone unlocks and the message pops up.

But… 

It isn't just the usual message. 

You peer at the additional text bubble, rubbing your eyes to see if maybe it was just your imagination.

Because just a second ago, right when your nose tapped the screen, Alfredo sent you a new message, following up the  _ Same place, same time?  _ message. 

_ Actually...how about we try someplace new? Have anything in mind?  _

Your heart nearly jumps out of your chest at the new message and you curse yourself for reading it before being able to come up with a response. He knows you've seen it now! 

You should really turn off read receipts… 

Accepting your fate, you hold your phone in your hands, your thumbs ready to type up something that you'll delete over and over again. 

However, you don't even get a chance to type anything because you suddenly see the dreaded  _ three dots _ appear on the left side of your phone screen.

…

…

…

"Oh my god, what could he be typing!" You grip your phone in anticipation, fearing what he could say. 

Since you have absolutely no experience texting Alfredo, you had no idea what kind of texter he could be. If you base his texting off his speech in person with you, then you've got zero ideas because you still have yet to figure that out as well. 

If anything, Alfredo always spoke to you kindly. He always asked before he interjected something while you were talking. He made sure he was attentive whenever you were telling a story. He kept you engaged whenever he spoke. You both were good listeners, which is why it felt nice to talk to him. You hope he felt good talking to you as well. 

Maybe that's why, after several months, you both were still doing this.

Whatever  _ this  _ was… 

Finally, your phone pings and you glance back at it. 

Alfredo had texted back: 

_ We can just go to the usual spot, though.  _

_ Up to you.  _

Why did it take him five minutes to text that? What does he want? 

It makes sense to want a scenery change, since you both have been going to the same place for months now. But why now? 

Did he...have news to tell you? 

Did he…

"No, he couldn't have…" you shake your head, but doubt forms in your mind. 

Last week, Alfredo, over a few more drinks than he usually has, told you that he wanted to be in a relationship again. He told you that he missed having someone beside him, to share memories with. 

Could it be…that he has someone now? 

Is this a goodbye outing? Is that why he wants you to choose somewhere? 

You're going insane, analyzing every little word when you should just reply to his damn text! 

You shouldn't care if this is the last time you'd ever see him. He is just a stranger you have drinks with because you don't have anyone else to drink with. 

You'll just find someone else to fill the void… 

_ If only it was that easy. _

You wish you hadn't caught feelings. You should've just kept to yourself. 

Why did you get invested? 

Was it the way he smiled when he told you a story? Was it the way he laughed at your bad jokes? Was it the way he looked at you with those gentle brown eyes that you could get lost in? 

Was it the way he could never say the first goodbye? 

There was something about him. He always managed to keep you out later than you originally planned. At first, it was an hour. Then it went up to two. Slowly, you both stayed until the bar closed. Then, you both wandered the streets of Austin until you sobered up enough to call an Uber home. 

Then... _ last week _ , you both sat at a park and watched the sunrise together. You had sobered up hours earlier and Alfredo had as well, but neither of you wanted to go home. You both talked about nothing and everything until you ended up on a park bench, sitting next to one another, watching the sun light the trees around you. 

It was then that Alfredo told you that he wanted to be in a relationship again. 

He looked at you, with the morning sun illuminating his face, as he said, "it's moments like this that are meant to be shared with someone special." 

You stared back at him and you remembered replying, "then why don't you?" 

When you said that, you recall that he just smiled and let out a light laugh, then he said that he kept you out too late and that he'd pay for your Uber home. 

That was the last conversation you had with him, until right now. 

You bite your lip, dreading having to reply, but you need to respond. You should just get it over with. If he's ending it tonight, you might as well have some fun beforehand.

So, with a surprising amount of confidence, you type up a message and send it without checking it over. 

_ There's a retro arcade bar opening down the street from my apartment building.  _

_ The owner has been trying to get me to come in and check it out, if that's something you're interested in.  _

_ Drinks on me!  _

You toss your phone onto your bed, which is on the other side of the room, not wanting to see the embarrassingly long message you sent. 

In a matter of seconds, you hear your phone buzz. 

You quickly fumble out of the chair you're sitting in, nearly tripping on the way to your bed, grabbing your phone to see his reply. 

_ Sounds good, text me the address and I'll meet you there at the usual time.  _

You forward him the location and respond.

_ See you there!  _

"Funny, Y/N, very funny," you roll your eyes at your own message, locking your phone so that you don't have to witness what has just gone down. 

After a few moments of letting yourself wallow in your own embarrassment, you get up and get dressed to go see Alfredo. Normally, you didn't think  _ too _ much about what you wore. He did see you on your worst night ever, after all. It doesn't really get lower than that. 

You opt to dress comfortably but in a semi-retro theme, to match the bar interior. You look at yourself in your mirror and attempt to be presentable. 

If this was really the last time, you wanted to go out with a bang. 

"What if it isn't?" You say as you pin your hair up with a nice hair clip. "What if it's all in my head?" 

You're indecisive but...this time, you knew for sure. 

You are in love with Alfredo. 

"Should I...tell him?" You stare at your reflection in the mirror, tilting your head back and forth. 

A part of you hoped that you weren't the only one who felt this way. 

Perhaps...he could be falling for you too? 

You shake your head, moving around the hair clip, trying not to set your expectations too high. You've loved and lost a hundred million times, you knew how this goes. 

As he does every time, he'll break your heart this time as well. And, as you do every time, you're going to let him. You're going to choke back on those feelings and let him tell you that he's in a relationship and that he doesn't need you anymore and you're going to pretend to be happy for him. 

You practice your smile but your face scrunches at the sight of tears flowing down your face.

"Fuck," you curse as you grab some tissues, patting your eyes dry, trying to keep yourself together. 

Taking deep breaths, you find peace in knowing that at least you'll only be a block away from your apartment if anything happens. 

"Why didn't I just tell him no and stayed home…" 

You're better off alone anyways. 

You look back at your phone and contemplate telling him that you can't make it, but that would mean coming up with a decent excuse and you had none. 

With some final touches to your face and hair, you finish up in front of the mirror and stuff your things in a convenient cross body bag. Then you look at the clock. 

_ Right on time _ . 

You grab your keys and a light jacket then head out. 

There's no turning back now. 

You ride the elevator down to the lobby of your apartment building and walk outside. It is a bit chilly tonight so you throw on your jacket. 

As you pull the final sleeve on, you catch Alfredo waving at you from across the street. 

You make your way across and meet him in front of the bar. It is currently closed and the grand opening will be in a month's time. 

"Hello Y/N," he greets you, as he always does. 

It made your heart skip a beat hearing him say your name. Would this be one of the last times? It must be the end of it all… 

Maybe you should've stayed home. 

You shake it off, trying not to think of it as you pay attention to him, not wanting to let him go just yet. 

Alfredo dressed like he normally does, in a long sleeve shirt with some weird logo on it and a pair of jeans. Though, he is wearing a pair of glasses today. 

It suits him. 

"Hey," you say back, walking up to him, "sorry I'm a bit late." 

"I just got here so it's no problem," he answers with a gentle smile. Then he points to the bar, "nice place." 

"Thanks," you tell him, pulling out the keys. You open the front doors and Alfredo holds the door, letting you go in first. 

You go to turn on all the lights and the machines as Alfredo shuts the door behind him.

"Should I lock it?" He asks, "so no one wanders in thinking it's already open?" 

"If you could, thanks!" You respond, fumbling with the circuit breaker. 

In a flash, the place lights up in a beautiful neon glory. 

There are rows of arcade games, pinball machines, a pool table, darts, pretty much anything a bar could want, all illuminated with hot pink, blue, orange and yellow lights. 

"It's a bit flashy," you say before cutting all the neon lights, leaving a more subtle, but bright lavender light to fill the room. 

"Woah, this place is awesome!" Alfredo explores the bar, "from the outside, it looks like a small place but there's a lot to it. How do you know the owner? You have to give them props." 

Alfredo finishes his quick tour of the place and meets you at the bar, where you're behind the counter, sifting through the alcohol selection.

Then, you decide to answer him, explaining, "well...funny thing is,  _ I'm the owner _ ." 

His eyes immediately widen as he goes, "wait, what?!"

You chuckle at his surprise, answering, "you didn't expect that, right?" 

"Not at all, wow," he says in complete awe, looking around, "you did all this?" 

"I had help," you tell him humbly, "this is my third bar, actually. I...also own the one we normally go to."

"Hold up,  _ hold up _ ," Alfredo looks at you in complete disbelief, "you're telling me this whole time that bar was yours?!" 

You nod, saying, "I just didn't know how to mention it and it just became our regular spot so…"

"So all those times we've gone there and the employees recognize you, it's because you're their boss!" He is completely dumbfounded, making you laugh. 

"Oh come on, I don't drink  _ that _ often," you let out a laugh. 

"Only when you're with me, right?" He teases. 

You bite your lip, turning away to grab a few chilled glasses without answering. 

_ He isn't wrong _ , you think to yourself. 

You haven't drank this much in a long time and you own three bars. Time just passed by when you were with him and the drinks piled up in return. 

"Do you want to try out the custom menu?" You ask him, setting a bunch of glasses between the two of you. "It would be great to have some feedback." 

"Sounds good," he says so you get to work. 

Alfredo watches you as you mix drinks with a flair that he would never be able to describe to anyone. They'd just need to see it to believe it. 

"Can I take a video of you?" He asks as he pulls out his phone. 

"Uh...sure?" You raise your eyebrow, setting the shaker down, "why though?" 

"You look cool, plus this would be a good B-roll for my work," he says, hitting the video button on his phone.

"B-roll?" You look at his phone as he walks around your bar, taking it all on camera. 

"I work for a gaming channel on YouTube and sometimes we do vlogs," he tells you, turning back to you, "I realize I've never mentioned it." 

"We did agree that we would keep our personal lives private," you remind him. 

"Why did we say that?" He puts his phone away as he asks. 

You scratch your head, not knowing how to answer. 

At first, you both agreed to only talk about things you needed to get off your chest, like your exes and past relationships. But over the course of a few months, your conversations have developed into more philosophical ones, talking about love and life as a concept. Somehow, you both never asked about your personal lives. It just never came up.

"I guess it's never too late to learn something new," he responds, "how about you teach me how to make a drink and I'll tell you about what I do for a living?" 

"Deal," you reply almost too quickly. 

Alfredo pulls out his phone again, taking a video of you as you explain how to make one of the drinks on your menu. You wonder if you even looked decent on video, especially in the neon lighting of your bar, but you push through, finishing the drink and pouring it into two glasses rimmed with sugar, topping it off with a glowing cube of ice. 

"I call this drink  _ Future Nostalgia _ ," you announce for the camera, giving a tiny bow, which makes Alfredo laugh. 

"This looks awesome," he tells you, ending the video. 

You walk over to his side of the bar, sitting down at the stool beside him. He raises his glass and you hit it gently with yours before taking a sip. 

It is both refreshing and cute. The glowing cube of ice floats beautifully in the glass, lighting your face up when you drink it. 

You watch as Alfredo takes another sip. He seems to enjoy the drink.

"So, what made you want a bar?" He asks. 

You reply, "my parents had one. I took over when I was old enough and then I opened two of my own."

"Ah, so your third bar is your parents'," Alfredo nods his head, "that makes sense then." 

"Yeah, theirs is definitely a more old fashioned one, better for the older crowd," you chuckle, taking another sip of your drink. "I wanted to make a 'trendier' place, which is why I opened up the one we normally go to."

"That place  _ is _ packed all the time," he notes before finishing off his drink. 

"Thanks," you say, "it definitely wasn't that packed when I started but we grew a regular crowd."

"What made you want to open this place then?" He asks as he glances around, "isn't two bars already a lot on your plate?" 

"I didn't open this place," you explain, "I just bought it and remodeled it. This bar was the first bar I ever went to, when I was old enough to drink. I'd always come here and try to beat my high score in Tetris. Then the owners and I got talking one evening and since they were thinking of selling the place, I offered to buy it. I couldn't imagine this place being anything but an arcade bar so I had to make sure it stayed that way."

"That's nice of you," he says, looking at you with a smile on his face. 

You really wish he wouldn't. Your heart is already pounding enough from the alcohol. 

"Enough about me," you reply, nudging him with your shoulder, "tell me about your work while I make the next drink."

Alfredo spends time telling you all about Achievement Hunter and the work he does on YouTube. You couldn't believe it. People actually got paid to play games on the internet. 

It is truly a mind-boggling thing. 

"So you're telling me you get paid to do this?" You stare at your phone, watching one of the videos Alfredo is in. "That's pretty cool." 

"It's a good group," he says, "I'm sure they'd love a place like this." 

"You can always bring them by when it reopens," you suggest, though you regret it the moment you say it.

Could you really see yourself seeing Alfredo in a month's time? 

Of course you could. 

You wanted to keep seeing him. 

But can you?  _ Should you?  _

That is a question for another time. 

You finish making the second drink, pouring it into a standard shot glass. It is a bright reddish-orange color. 

"This one is called  _ Physical _ ," you emphasize, "it'll hit hard so I don't suggest drinking it in one go."

You then down it in an instant. Alfredo laughs, taking your 'advice' and downs his immediately. You both wince at the strong taste then shake it off, letting the alcohol hit hard. 

"That one really does pack a punch." 

" _ Told you _ ," you say with a laugh before handing him a glass of water to cleanse the palette. He gladly takes it and you drink some as well. 

Then you pull an ice cube tray out of the fridge, placing two cubes into a thick glass. Alfredo watches as you take out a small hammer, handing it to him. 

"What's this?" He asks, taking the hammer. 

"It's an interactive drink," you say, gesturing to the glass, "break the cubes until you feel like you like the way the ice looks." 

"Alright then," Alfredo replies before smashing the ice in the sturdy glass. The ice cracks and after a few more hits, it breaks into pieces. 

You then hand him a small spoon, saying, "try it."

He scoops some ice into his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue. 

"Woah," his eyes light up, "that tastes incredible." 

" _ Cool _ , isn't it?" You smirk.

"Is that really what the drink is called?" Alfredo lets out a hearty laugh. "I like it. You're creative."

You spend the next hour letting Alfredo videotape you making the rest of the drinks on the specialty menu. Luckily, you modified all of them to have less alcohol than they normally would, since you didn't want to pass out in the middle of your bar. 

When you both finish the last drink, you convince Alfredo to share a pizza with you and you place the order. As you wait, you both sit at the bar, just talking, as you always do. 

"Do you ever think about him?" Alfredo asks you, referring to your ex. 

"Not anymore," you admit, swirling your glass of water around as you speak, "I actually haven't thought about him in a while. Isn't that crazy?" 

"You've moved on," he says, patting you on the back, "that's great."

"Yeah," you answer, sipping on your water. 

_ I moved onto falling for you _ , you think to yourself. 

"What about you?" You turn to him. 

"Same," he tells you, "I haven't thought about her since the last time I talked about her."

"That was a while ago too, wasn't it?" 

Alfredo looks you in the eyes as he happily goes, "it was."

You chuckle to yourself, saying, "I wonder why it took us so long to notice we already moved on." 

"Sometimes we're too busy thinking about other things."

His words resonate with you. You hadn't realized you moved on from your ex because the transition to falling for Alfredo was so smooth. Your attention was on him and him alone. Your ex has been out of the picture for a long time now. As he should be. 

Suddenly, Alfredo asks you something unexpected, "are you tired of being single?"

You are taken back by his question, saying, "what do you mean?" 

"I mean…you could obviously date anyone you want. Why don't you?" 

You let out an uncontrollable laugh, which startles Alfredo. 

"Sorry, sorry," you say as you wipe tears from your eyes from laughing so hard, "did I hear you correctly? You think I could date anyone?" 

"Yeah, I do," he replies, making you laugh once again. 

"You're funny," you tell him, holding your stomach with aches from laughing so much. 

"I'm telling the truth!" He stays firm with his answer. 

"I could say the same about you," you turn the tables on him, "why are you single? You could easily find someone." 

Then, Alfredo says what you've been waiting for all evening.

" _ Because I already found someone I want to be with _ ." 

You hear a loud bang amidst your shock at Alfredo's words. Did you accidentally drop something? You glance down to the floor for a quick second, but there wasn't any broken glass. 

What was that sound then? 

Was that...your heart breaking? 

No...it's just a knock on the door of your bar. 

The pizza must be here. 

"I'll get it," you get up, grabbing your wallet and rushing to the door.

"Wait, I'll pay for it!" Alfredo calls out, trying to catch up to you but you unlock the door and walk outside, shutting it before he can follow you out.

The pizza delivery person hands you the pizza and you give them the money. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

You look back at the person who is looking at you concerned, saying, "yeah, I'm fine. Why?" 

"You're crying." 

You reach up, touching your cheeks. They're wet. 

When did you start crying? 

"Ah, it's just allergies," you say, wiping your eyes dry. 

"Here's some napkins."

The person drops some on top of the pizza box for you before getting back to their car. 

You thank them and they drive off. 

You pat your eyes dry with one of the napkins, trying to find your composure again before going back to Alfredo. 

His words linger in your mind.

_ I already found someone I want to be with. _

Does that mean he isn't single anymore? He must've found someone special. 

Your heart aches painfully but you shove your feelings down, holding a brave face as you go back inside the bar. 

You lock the door behind you and as you turn back to the bar, you're startled by how close Alfredo is to you, making you jump. 

"Woah, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he says, taking the pizza out of your hand so you don't accidentally drop it. 

You grab a hold of your heart, which is  _ pounding _ in your chest rapidly. You then reply, "I'm okay, no worries. I just wasn't expecting you to be at the door when I came back." 

"Look, Y/N, can we talk?" He asks. 

"About?" You look up at him, wondering what he could want. 

" _ Us _ ," he says flat out. 

"Oh," you reflexively reply. 

Could your heart handle a full on heart break? 

You didn't have time to prepare… 

"I just...I have to know what we are," he states, looking at you with those kind eyes he always does, "what are we?" 

You want to know the answer to that question as well. 

What are you and Alfredo? 

Because you definitely aren't strangers anymore. 

But were you friends? Maybe. 

Were you...more? 

Only he knew the answer to that. 

"You tell me," you put the question on him. "What are we? What have we been doing, Alfredo?" 

Right as you ask that, you suddenly feel his lips crash against yours. His hands reach up to hold your face, pulling you in for a kiss. His eyes are closed and yours are wide open, completely baffled, but you slowly close them, sinking into his kiss. 

Was this really happening or were you dreaming?

Are you going to wake up right now? 

Your heart pounds as you both kiss and you wonder if his heart is pounding as loud as yours is. 

Then, he pulls away quickly, moving his hands from your face, answering, "I'm so sorry, Y/N. I have been trying to hide my feelings for you but I couldn't hide it anymore."

You look at him, stunned at his words. Was he really saying what you think he's saying?

He...has feelings for you?! 

Alfredo lowers his head, looking away from you, as he goes, "I feel like such a selfish ass, stealing a kiss from you. I should go." 

In your shock, you nearly let Alfredo leave without saying a word back to him, but you manage to catch his sleeve, holding firmly, shouting, "wait!" 

He stops in his tracks, turning back to you. You look at him, in disbelief of the events that had just transpired.

"Did you just say...that you have feelings  _ for me? _ " You grip his sleeve tightly, not wanting him to go until you hear his answer. 

"I do, Y/N," he doesn't look at you, embarrassed at his own actions, "I'm sorry for what I did. I'll go now." 

"Don't go!" You pull him back to you, which makes you lose your balance. 

You suddenly fall back, but Alfredo reaches out, catching you in his arms. You hang against his arms, slightly suspended, as you stare into his eyes. 

Then, you reach up, touching his cheek for a moment, before pulling him in for a kiss. It is his turn to look at you with wide eyes as you close your own, feeling his lips against yours again. 

Alfredo lifts you to your feet and kisses you back, holding you close to him. You both kiss each other with an unspoken want. It's dizzying but in the best way. 

You pull away, gasping for air, holding yourself steady against him. He breathes heavy as well and you both stand there, having your breaths taken away. 

When you finally regain your ability to speak, you confess to Alfredo, "I have feelings for you too." 

"Holy shit, are you serious?!" He exclaims, pulling you into a tight embrace. 

You nod into his chest, wrapping your arms around him, holding him close. In your wildest dreams, you could never imagine how amazing hugging him could be. He held you perfectly, making you feel so comfortable. 

"This whole time, I was so afraid to say anything," he admits, resting his head against your shoulder, "because I wanted to keep seeing you. I didn't want to lose you." 

"I thought you were going to tell me that you were dating someone today," you admit to him, feeling like an idiot. 

A happy idiot. 

"No way," he chuckles against you, feeling like an idiot himself, "I thought when you weren't replying to me, you were thinking of a way to tell me you found someone and that you couldn't see me anymore." 

You both share a laugh and then you say:

"We really are a couple of over-thinking idiots, aren't we?" 

You pull away from his embrace to look at him. You reach up, touching his soft cheek, smiling. He smiles back at you and leans down, pulling you in close to him as he presses his lips against yours. 

Your lips dance against his and it just feels right with his arms around your waist, keeping you pressed up against him as he kisses you. You kiss him for what feels like an eternity, not able to get enough. 

Eventually, Alfredo moves his lips away to say, jokingly, "you know, if we keep this up, the pizza's going to get cold." 

You then bite your lip and tell him, "then why don't we bring it back to my apartment and have it there?" 

"I like the way you think," he smirks, taking you up on your offer. 

Soon enough, seeing each other every week slowly became every day. Now, you'd always be in the same place at the same time. 

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written a oneshot in so long and I applaud people who can churn this shit out because this is 5k+ words and I definitely could've written a lot more but I decided to challenge myself and keep it 'short' and sweet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ~ You can find me on tumblr @ [ah-anonymous.tumblr.com](http://ah-anonymous.tumblr.com)! I don't have any other social media, so if you want to chat/ask me anything, send me an ask on there!
> 
> \- A.H.


End file.
